The Max Steel Way
by Rei Tamashii
Summary: HIATUS Laura get kidnapped to get to JoshMax some cussing pleeeeeeeease R&R puppy dog eyes
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know this isn't very original but hey I got this idea at 1:00 in the morning.

The Max Steel Way 

*****

Laura Chen had just gotten back from a date with Josh well a semi-date anyway slamming the door behind her Laura thought bitterly 'why the hell won't he tell me what is going on' over the past few months Josh had been leaving her waiting for him to either pick her up or him show up and after that he always had a lame excuse 'Dammit what the hell is going on here' turning on the tap Laura began to fill the bath Laura went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, creak, stopping Laura listened patiently she swore she heard footsteps shaking her head she started off towards the bathroom 'what the?' the room had started to get steadily foggier in the last past minute all of a sudden Laura got dizzy falling down Laura saw a shadow fall over her, "that was to easy" the figure said and that was all Laura knew before everything went black.

*****

Max had just come from a pretty typical mission catch the bad guy, save the hostages, disarm the bomb. "Hey, bro I am going over to Laura's place I promised her I wouldn't bail out her tonight" Max said jumping into the _Shadow_.

"Alright hermano" came Berto's voice over the bio-link, transforming back into Josh McGrath he transformed the _Shadow_ back into Joshes red convertible and headed over to Laura's place.

*****

            In some dark dank (cliché) cell Laura Chen was beginning to wake up groaning she tried to sit upright only to find herself right where she started, her face in the dirt. When Laura finally got herself in sitting position she began to think she didn't even notice when the door opened and someone slipped in until she was grabbed roughly by the wrist whirling around she regarded her captor with the utmost horror almost immediately Laura began struggling the man took out some sort of taser and zapped her with it the last thing she thought about before she passed out was the man with a metal face and arm.

*****

_            A/N- you'll never guess what will happen next Laura gets killed! Just kidding but I do wish I could kill her off she is just using Max I SWEAR and he is mine if you have any suggestions for the next chapter spill but I think Josh will give himself up for Laura's safety notice how I said Josh not Max so she might not find Joshes secret until later YOU DECIDE e-mail me with suggestions._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry it has taken me so long to update but my computer hates me and everytime I nearly get the next chapter done the computer deletes it aurrg! Anywho sorry it is so short, expect plenty of updates soon

Chapter Two (the chapter without a name)

Josh McGrath hopped out of his car happy to finally be able to make it on time for once for his date with Laura. Latley things had been getting a really strained between the two of them. Walking up the stairs, Josh wished he could tell her the truth but that would only place Laura in more danger then she was by just being his girlfriend.

Turning the corner to get to Laura's apartment Josh immediately sensed something was wrong, after working as Max Steel for so long he seemed to developed a six sense for danger, 'either that or I am getting paranoid,' he chuckled in his head to himself.

Looking at Laura's door he noticed it was left open slightly as if somebody had left in a hurry. Opening the door he stepped into the room cautiously.

"Laura," he called softly, taking a few more steps into the apartment he heard a squishing sound looking down he noticed a large puddle of water. Now considerably more alarmed he followed the sound of the water to the bathroom where the bathtub was over flowing. Reaching over he turned the taps off and started looking again.

Entering the living room Josh saw a laptop sitting on the coffee table, noticing the binking light of a message waiting to be played he reached over and hit the play button…

TBC

A/N2- I will try to get the next chapter up in the next little while please R/R and tell me what you think

Rei Tamashii


	3. Teaser ch3

A.N.-I know I haven't updated in awhile but things have been hectic. This here is just a teaser/filler for the next chapter. The next one is nearly completed so it should be up real soon.

Shoving open the entrance doors to N-Tech, Max stormed into the building. Getting onto the elevator that would take him deep into the heart of N-tech, Max thought frantically. Knowing that there was no way Psycho would release Laura regardless of what he did.

Max knew that in order to get Laura out of this alive he would need an edge.

Walking around the corner and into a room, Max grabbed the chair in front of the computer, spun it around and said,

"Berto, I need a favor."

TBC…


End file.
